


Hiking

by nan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's got Stiles up on his shoulders are all is right in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiking

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first off I would like to apologize for that terrible background. Sometimes you start a thing and you have to see it through, even if you can clearly see it is terrible.
> 
> ANYWAY. Have some Skittles! I don’t know what they’re doing or where they’re going or why Stiles is up on Scott’s shoulders but, you know. Tada~. XD
> 
> [I'm on tumblr](http://yaynan.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi. :3


End file.
